


Lassitude - Ducky Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1108]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky contemplates some of his life choices.





	Lassitude - Ducky Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/13/2002 for the word [lassitude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/13/lassitude).
> 
> lassitude  
> weariness of body or mind from strain, oppressive climate, etc.; lack of energy;listlessness; languor.  
> a condition of indolent indifference: the pleasant lassitude of the warm summer afternoon.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #583 Patient.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lassitude - Ducky Version

Ducky quite preferred the lassitude of doing autopsies to the stressful life saving situations that normal doctors ran into. His patients these days were already dead when he got to them and he didn't need to hurry for their sakes. Of course, Gibbs always wanted him to hurry anyway, but it still was less stressful than actually holding someone's life in your hands and knowing that if you make one wrong move they'll be gone forever and it will be your fault.

He'd tried that and while he was even fairly decent at it, he didn't enjoy it. Helping people in death find their peace was more to his liking. He considered it a boon when none of the MCRT needed him to tend to their injuries.

He dreaded the day that he'd be called on to deal with something more serious than a deadly scrape. He hoped that it would be nothing too serious when it came.

**Author's Note:**

> There are still only 3 more days of stories so far. Yikes! My goal for this weekend is to write 4 more stories which if I manage that will put me 9 ahead. I don't know if I can manage that or not though. Anyone who wants to cheer me on can hit me up on my twitter(I'm cutsycat there) or the below writing group. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
